Oathkeeper
by TheMysticSpyral
Summary: Three childhood friends were forced to grow up worlds apart from one another. Four years later, their lives are about to change, and their paths might intersect once more...


"Y'know, I was a little afraid at first, but...now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"  
"Yeah, of course!"  
"That's good...I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great…"

"Uh, hey...Kairi?"

Kairi blinked rapidly as she was torn out of her daydream, sharply inhaling the ocean breeze. Turning her head to her right, she was greeted by Rikku, looking up at Kairi with her gleaming emerald eyes and a warm smile.

"Oh, uh...hey, Rikku," Kairi mumbled, pulling her lips up into a weak but polite smile. "What's goin' on?"

Rikku shrugged. "Ohhh...I dunno." She rested herself onto the same rail that Kairi had slumped herself on, overlooking the ocean stretched before them. It was a sight both girls were all too familiar with, but one neither might see the same way again.

"I just saw you out here by the rail. Seemed really lonely, s'all."

"I don't know. I guess…" Kairi fluttered through her mind to come up with an alibi…"I guess I'm just trying to take a good mental image, y'know?" She looked back out to the horizon, small rocky islands scattered across the water, other boats passing by the ferry. "We've been riding this ferry t'school for what feels like forever. And now we...don't need to, not anymore."

"Eh, I wouldn't get too hung up. That only means there's even more stuff we get to see, not just the same ferry ride two times a day, right?"

Kairi huffed. "I guess…"

"'Sides, no matter where we all go, this place won't be goin' anywhere, right?"

No matter where I go, and no matter what I see, I know I can always come back here…

Kairi shook her head and cleared her throat. "Y-yeah. That's...that's actually a nice way of putting it…"

"Any-hoooo," Rikku interjected in a singsongy tone. The blonde moved herself to face Kairi, propping her elbow up on the rail. Kairi eyed her schoolmate up and down and couldn't help but smile, in spite of her mood. Rikku was shorter than Kairi, as many girls were, but her slouched stance made the 5'2'' girl look even tinier.

"Enough on the past'n all that junk. Me and some others're gonna go get some drinks later tonight, have a little girls-night-out grad party of our own before the real thing this weekend. You wanna come with?"

Kairi smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, I just need a little time to rest, a little me-time, y'know? I should be good for the big party on Saturday, though."

Rikku squealed with glee, bouncing with excitement. "Ohhh great, I'm glad't hear it! It's gonna be sooo much fun. Oh, have you snagged a date for it? The more, the merrier, am I right?"

Kairi's face fell slack, her polite facade crumbling in an instant.

Rikku was quick to recognize her distress, and her big green eyes widened in worry.

"I-I-I mean, n-not to put on pressure. I-If you don't have a da...person to bring, that's totally fine. I mean, sooo many people'll already be there, y'know?"

Kairi bit her lip and gently shut her eyes. She raised her hand up to Rikku in assurance. "No, no, don't worry about it, Rikku."

"Are you sure?" Rikku asked her, tone deep with sincere anxiety. "I really didn't mean… I mean, I know it isn't easy to get a boyfriend since we are at an all-girls school. I'm sorry if any of that was insensitive or anything..."

Selphie knew that Kairi was thinking about him again.

She was watching Kairi from afar, through the window of the seating area of the ferry. Staring off into space, as usual. Kairi's back was facing her, but Selphie sighed, knowing full well that her friend was sporting the same lifeless, sullen expression she'd been wearing for a year now.

She sent Rikku to try and chat her up for a while, see if the blonde's infectious spirit could be rubbed off onto her morose friend. For a moment, it looked like it worked, and Kairi seemed to be lifted a bit, even if it was to look polite. Then, Selphie grew dismayed as all of that came crashing down after one thing Rikku seemed to say. To her credit, Rikku looked as though she was desperate to backpedal whatever it was she said, but it looked as though the damage was done. Kairi drifted her gaze back to the ocean and Rikku sauntered off, back into the seating area to meet back up with Selphie.

"Sooo uhhh..." Rikku murmured, blushing. "Good news is, Kairi's still down for the party Saturday."

Selphie turned back to face Rikku, taking off her sunglasses. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, she's gonna sit out our plans tonight. Her mind's just somewhere else'r somethin.'" Rikku's eyes wavered from Selphie's. The petite blonde fiddled one of her braids as she smiled bashfully. "Umm..bonus-bad news, I mentioned bringing a date for Saturday and she got all moody and stuff again."

Selphie sighed. "She's thinking about that guy again."

Suddenly, Rikku perked back up. "Ohhhh! So there is a guy! Is he cute?"

Selphie sighed again, holding back her irritation. "I...wouldn't know, Rikku. He moved away years ago. Kairi's suddenly gotten all hung up on 'em all of a sudden."

"Oh, you mean the guy who's named after me?"

"What? No, he wasn't named—n-no, there was...some other boy, too."

Rikku glanced back over to Kairi through the window, squirming in the velvety upholstery of the ferry seating.

"Huh. That's news t'me. I thought you said there were, like, five of you, growing up, right?"

"I mean, I thought that too," Selphie explained, slumping in her seat. "But...about a year ago, she started getting hung up about this sixth kid, one that none of us remembered."

"So...what? Did she just make him up?"

Selphie winced, squirming in her seat as she crossed her legs. "N-no, see, that's the weird part. As soon as Kairi brought him up, we all did remember him, but...I don't know, it just didn't matter as much to the rest of us. Just someone who just kind of blinked out of your life when you were younger, y'know?" Selphie glanced back over at Kairi, which Rikku did as well.

"But Kairi...she told me that she and him made this promise with each other before he vanished."

Rikku looked back over to Selphie, putting her hand to her chin and grinning. "I dunno...sounds a little romantic, if you ask me."

Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but held her tongue. She knew Rikku didn't know the full story. She merely smiled and changed the subject, beginning to talk about the night ahead of them, and how they would be getting a hold of Yuna and Paine. Selphie couldn't help but glance back over to Kairi from time to time, and going back to Rikku only heightened her dismay. It wasn't Rikku's fault, but as she pleasantly smiled at Selphie, the brunette couldn't help but be reminded of the bubbly demeanor Kairi used to have.

Whether or not the story between Kairi and some long-forgotten boy was a romantic tale of star-crossed lovers, it wasn't worth it if it sapped the light out of Kairi's heart. Kairi had to find a way to get out of the muck she's been in. It broke Selphie's heart to see such a beloved friend wallowing in such misery.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along…I was lost in the darkness, I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me…"

Kairi desperately wanted to be able to hate him.

She sat curled up on the sofa in the living area of her apartment. The TV might as well have been playing static for as much attention she gave it. She lay there, motionless, her eyelids heavy and her breaths long and meditative.

She should have taken up Selphie's offer. Should have gone out, gotten herself out of this stupor. Nothing good came out of moping around, feeling sad about herself. But she didn't feel sad. She didn't feel anything. That little nerve of discontentment first took root four years ago, after Riku left, but had now overwhelmed Kairi completely.

"But then, I heard a voice—your voice. You brought me back."

For the longest time, she had always thought it was just Riku who had gone away. Most had assumed he and his family just moved, but whatever the reason, by the time summer ended and Kairi and Selphie were sent out to boarding school, Riku became little more than a nostalgic childhood memory as Kairi made her way into high school.

That last summer, the one before Riku vanished and everyone else were sent their separate ways, it was sad, but everyone told them it was just a fact of life. People come and go, life goes on. All that nonsense about building rafts and exploring other worlds was just meant to be kid's stuff. For the most part, Kairi went along with this. She had no objection.

"Well, let's go!"  
"You can't go!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because...it's way too dangerous!"

As the years went on, Kairi could never shake off that sense of unease, that nagging feeling that seemed to follow her everywhere, that she couldn't describe with words. It started as an itch she couldn't scratch, but now hung over her like a cloud of despondency she could never escape from. She grew far less outgoing than she once was, rarely interacting with her own roommates. She could never keep a relationship steady with a guy for more than a few dates before she grew anxious again, and pushed them away, unwilling to connect further.

"That's it! Our hearts are connected, and the light from our hearts broke through the Darkness. I think that's what saved me…No matter how deep the Darkness, a Light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale…"

And she desperately wanted to blame him for it, blame him for making her feel this way.

Kairi winced, feeling slightly nauseous. She left her seat from the sofa and darted to the bathroom behind her, resolving to take a shower. She shut the door behind her, just in case Selphie or Yuna came home earlier than planned. She looked upon herself in the mirrored door behind her after she undressed.

As the years went on, Kairi had matured, as young girls do, but at the expense of that childlike affection that most had known her for. She grew tall, taller than most of the other girls, with long, slender limbs, curvy hips and a generous bust. Kairi's face had gone away with the baby fat of her past, granting her the more striking features of a young woman. Her lips were full, but rarely smiled, her formerly vibrant red hair over time grew to a darker auburn hue, maybe as some sort of bad joke by nature over her morose spirit. Her sparkling sapphire irises were the last bits of evidence of a once happier spirit, but even they were hindered by slightly sunken eyes.

Kairi stepped into the shower, and shut her eyes as the tepid water sprayed down onto her face.

About a year ago, the memories had started to trickle back. Every now and again she would see something, or smell something, and her mind started to wander. When she looked out into the sunset, the same one she and Riku would look out to with the prospect of exploration and adventure on their minds, but more than ever she remembered another boy there with them, sitting next to her. Chatting about hopes and dreams with her, building the raft and competing with Riku. No one else, not even Selphie, seemed to remember him, and even Kairi herself couldn't even conjure up his face. As the shower water ran through her hair, she felt as though his name was right on the tip of her tongue...

"...I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."

Kairi's heart felt heavy as she took long heaving breaths, the stream of water making her feel numb. She cupped her hands and threw the build-up of water into her face, but she felt no more alert than before.

That lack of closure was why Kairi wanted to hate the boy, if he even existed at all. She wanted to hate him for putting her in this despondent rut, for making her feel so frustrated, so heartbroken after all this time. She was eighteen, an adult. She wasn't supposed to let herself get crestfallen over unrequited schoolgirl crushes. Kairi had been stuck in the past when she felt that she should be readying herself for her future.

"Take this...it's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

But as the memories grew clearer, Kairi couldn't bring herself to hate him, because there was a warmth, a tenderness to those memories that she didn't want to let go, not until she could recall the whole thing.

"Don't ever forget...wherever you go, I'm always with you…"

Kairi flung her hand to the handle and shut off the water. As she opened her eyelids, her eyes stung, whether it be from the water or if she had been crying, she could not tell. Stepping out and drying herself off, Kairi threw on a robe hanging on the wall and resigned to turn in for the night, but before Kairi could even take a step out of the bathroom she was startled by the sudden burst of the front door, followed by the rowdy shuffling and giggling of at least two people who clearly had not adjusted from booming clubs and bars.

Kairi reached for the light-switch, flipping off the fan and light to the bathroom, and inched open the door a crack as she saw Selphie stumbling towards the couch in the living room, ensnared with a guy so tall she had to stand on her toes in high heels to keep her lips locked with his.

Irvine Kinneas, Kairi recognized. Selphie's long-time sweetheart. Even without the heated chemistry between the two to put it together, Irving's bro-cowboy shtick was a giveaway. His broad shoulders were framed with a heavy brown duster coat, his long brown hair topped with a black wide-brimmed hat.

Both their hands scavenged each other's bodies. Irvine's rough palms glided up and down Selphie's hips, which her gold sequin dress shimmered as her body shivered at his touch. A loud thud was heard as Selphie pushed Irvine's coat off his shoulders and down onto the floor, and before long her hands drew down to his crotch, fondling his over-sized belt buckle.

"Hmmhmm...M-my room's...right over...there...by the...bathroom…" Selphie said breathlessly in-between kisses, causing Kairi to cautiously grip her hand on the doorknob, ready to shut the door.

Irvine snickered. "I dunno. I think the scenery's fine as is…"

Selphie giggled as Irvine dove down, necking her. "B-But Kairi, she...s-s-she's sleeping…" Her reasoning wavered as she grew more bubbly and delirious to Irvine's affections, with Irvine cradling her jawline in both hands, and for a moment she appeared lost in his brown eyes. He hunched over and brought the two of them into a deep, passionate kiss, and Kairi could hear Selphie swoon through locked lips, and rolled her eyes as she watched her friend raise one leg behind her, knee bent, as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Right here'd be better than your room, what with these cheap walls in here." He reasoned with a husky tone. Kairi rolled her eyes again. He wasn't wrong.

"'Sides...I'd have no issue if she wanted t'join in…"

Irvine's comment caught Kairi off guard. She suppressed a gasp of surprise, her grip on the handle causing the door to swivel, though thankfully not in any way that would gain attention. Irvine spun Selphie around, with him still in her embrace. She giggled, lifting both her feet off the ground.

"Y'were tellin' me before how she needed to get laid anyway, right?" Irvine joked, prompting a shudder in Kairi across the way. "I mean, if that'd be alright…"

Kairi squeezed her thighs together, quivering her lips as her breath grew ragged. Irvine's suggestions made Kairi's skin tingle, made her grow far more heated than the hot shower ever could.

Selphie gave up on Irvine's belt and reached further down, groping the outline of Irvine's hard-on through his trousers. He groaned through his teeth upon his girlfriend's touch.

"I don't like being misquoted, sweetie," she whispered, massaging Irvine's building erection through his pants. "What I said was, Kairi needs to be made love to, not 'get laid'."

Kairi unfastened her hold on the doorknob, now damp from the perspiration along her palms. She unfastened the knot holding her robe. It was getting way too stifling.

"'Sides," she said, playfully mocking Irvine's country drawl. Irvine had helped Selphie with his buckle, while she was now fiddling with the button fly of his trousers. "I'm not really down with having to share you. Least right now."

As Selphie worked to unbutton Irvine's fly, he reached down to her shoulders, gently pushing down the straps of her dress. Selphie paused to assist him, reaching behind her to unzip the back of her dress, causing it to fall to two pieces at her sides. As she was squirming her arms out of her straps, revealing her bright yellow bra, Irvine worked to finish unbuttoning his fly. Selphie dug her curled fingers into Irvine's waistband and shucked his trousers and boxers down to his knees in one fell swoop.

The couple shared an awkward laugh together as Selphie narrowly evaded getting slapped in the face by Irvine's unbound prick. Kairi had never seen Irvine's penis before, but based on Selphie's theatrics through the walls dividing their bedrooms, she had always assumed it was huge. It was certainly long, at a good ten inches, but Kairi was most astonished with its girth. Selphie could barely close her grip as she pumped her boyfriend's shaft, looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

"You think you'd be up for that?" She asked, planting a kiss at the base of Irvine's shaft.

Irvine chuckled, working the buttons to his vest. "Up for what?"

"Kairi, you big goof." Selphie drew out her tongue, darting the tip around Irvine's engorged head, causing Irvine to gasp. "I've seen how you get when she's around." Irvine chuckled, opened his mouth to speak, only for Selphie to playfully shush him.

Irvine chuckled, tossing his hat across the room. "You're not just sayin' that to make me think it's okay to think about doing your best friend are you?"

Selphie licked her lips, pumping Irvine's shaft. "T'be honest, I've always wanted to watch you do it. Watch you take this big dick of yours and fuck her."

Selphie hovered her lips around Irvine's bulging knob, darting the tip of her tongue all around the glans of his shaft.

"Another time, though. For now, this cock is all mine…"

Selphie opened her glossed lips and slid Irvine's cockhead into her mouth. Irvine groaned while Selphie cooed, tasting the first few dollops of precum from his tip. She drew in her cheeks as she sucked him off, holding the base of his shaft steady in one hand.

"Awww, Gaia, Selphie…"

Kairi's robe was around her ankles as she held herself up against the wall behind her. Her heart was racing, her skin growing numb. She could hear her own heartbeat pulsing in her temple. Her second hand was drawn down to her crotch. Her labia was slick upon her touch, but as she pushed her fingers into her inner folds, she found she was positively gushing…

Selphie coughed as she popped his cock out of her mouth, looking up at him giddily as she jerked him off, her hand going up and down his length. "Course, like I said, she needs to be tended to. Needs to be caressed, loved." Selphie pointed his cock to the ceiling a she dove in to give a wet kiss to his balls, her nose buried in his scrotum. "Ya think you're up for that?"

Irving laughed. "I dunno, yer drivin' me pretty crazy right now. Makin' me feel all antsy…"

Selphie got up off her knees, only to tumble backwards onto the sofa behind her. Laughing until she snorted, she raised her legs, with Irvine now standing in the middle of her V-shaped spread thighs.

"How's about I help you settle down, then? Only seems fair…"

He gripped Selphie by her hips and began working the bunched remains of her dress down her pelvis. Selphie squealed as she lifted her ass up off her seat, fumbling her heels off her feet as Irvine tugged both her dress and panties off of her, throwing them across the room.

Irvine hunched over, knees pinned to the sofa, straddling his legs with Selphie's. Kairi fought to restrain herself from making the same shriek as Selphie as the first few inches of Irvine's cock slid into her friend's pussy.

"Oh Gaia...Irvine, yesss!" Selphie wrapped her limbs around Irvine's body, tugging him by the neck to bring him down, moaning into his mouth in a long kiss.

"Ohhh, Selphie," Irvine grunted. "I love you, baby…"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Her legs wrapped even tighter around Irvine's waist as he thrust himself to the hilt inside of her.

Kairi's trembling legs betrayed her as she plopped to the bathroom floor, the carpet graciously cushioning her fall. She spread her legs wide, knees arched, and quivered her lip as she jabbed her hand between her thighs.

Kairi closed her eyelids. She didn't need to be a peeping tom to Selphie and Irvine to get riled up. She didn't need the obscene noise of their tensing bodies clapping together, or even Selphie's mewling moans and Irvine's impassioned grunts. All Kairi needed from them to fuel her fantasies were the ardent proclamations of love the couple had been giving to one another in-between ragged, panting breaths.

Kairi rocked her hips, knifing two fingers into her throbbing pussy, her juices spilling down her haunches and onto the carpet beneath her. She extended her thumb to dabble at her engorged clit, eliciting a slight whimper. Her nostrils flared as she bit her lip, struggling to suppress the lustful moan held up in her throat. Her vision grew hazy with lust, her focus alternating between the sounds of lovemaking down the way and the touch of her own jerking fingers. Kairi imagined herself in Selphie's place, pinned against the couch, legs wrapped around her lover, hands locked around his neck.

"Ohhhhh, fuck me, Irvine! Show me how much you love me, baby!"

Kairi arched her back and thrust her hips, her jostling fingers imitating the tempo at which Irvine was thrusting into Selphie. In her mind, she didn't picture Irvine on top of her. Her mind fluttered, recalling the other boys she had been with. Vaan. Zidane. Hope. All of them with thinner, more slender bodies. Her face gnarled into a grimace as she kept fingering herself, her mind a blur of escapades and fantasies, until one sole thought brushed through her mind as she drew ever closer to climax.

"Sssoraaaa…"

Irvine's sweaty brow furrowed. "D-Did you jus' hear somethin'?"

Selphie threw her head back, her ankles locked with one another around his back. "Who fucking cares?! Just keep fucking me, baby!

Kairi imagined what Sora might look like today. Handsome, surely, probably boyishly so. His skin had a golden tan, his muscles toned like a swimmer, chiseled by his natural love of the outdoors. His blue eyes would glimmer down at Kairi, conveying a love that couldn't be matched by a thousand words as he slid his cock down into her. He would have a big cock, for sure, giving her a sense of completeness, of fulfillment that no other partner could.

Tears streamed down Kairi's eyes, mixing with the beads of sweat covering her flushed, reddened face. Her tits felt swollen and tender against her hand and forearm, her heart thumping through her chest. Kairi was openly moaning as the walls of her pussy tightened against her fingers, but neither Selphie nor Irvine could be bothered to notice, both far too enveloped in each other to pay any mind to the world around them.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuck, baby, ahhhm-I'm gonna come, I'm...Oh, Ahhhh!"

Selphie wailed as Irvine shot his load inside of her. Her thighs constricted his hips, hugging him tightly, the sofa creaking against the wooden floor as he kept thrusting into her. He threw his head back, flinging his hat off his head, but Selphie was quick to direct him back down to her, and the two lovingly swabbed their tongues as their tempo began to peter out, their bodies kept grinding into each other as they subsided.

Kairi had come shortly behind the two of them, clamping her lips shut as she jammed her fingers to the knuckle, hot cream gushing from her pussy. Her body was emblazoned with pleasure, but eventually she came back down to earth. Kairi opened her eyes, her vision spotted with red, her skin tingling, her breath panting. She found herself back on the bathroom floor as her fantasy dwindled. Through the door's crack, she could see Irvine lifting himself off of Selphie and plopping down to the other end of the sofa, with Selphie crawling over into his embrace. The two were out of her line of sight, but she could still hear the two caressing, kissing and wearily laughing with one another, until Irvine broke the silence.

"I'm gonna miss you baby."

Selphie merely giggled, and kissed him. "Feel free t'think of me every time you get with a girl at shore leave."

The two laughed together as she climbed into his embrace. Kairi stayed slumped in her seat on the ground, her head spinning.

One more tear fell streaked across Kairi's cheek as her breath slowed down. Sora was not there, and Kairi found that sadness creeping back into her as she longingly wished to have the affection Selphie so clearly had for Irvine.

Then, a thought crept into her mind. One that she likely would have cast out, had she not have been so delirious, so starved. Almost robotically, Kairi rose to her feet, washed her face and thighs with a nearby towel, and threw her robe back on. She did not announce herself in any way as she crept into the living room, merely leaned on the wall, arms in pockets, watching Selphie and Irvine entangled with one another. Eventually, Irvine looked up to see her, and with him Selphie looked behind and giggled bashfully.

"Oh, uh...hey...Kairi," she mumbled, covering her bare breasts more out of obligation than out of embarrassment. "S-sorry if we woke you up."

Kairi remained motionless, her eyes practically glazed over. "I wasn't asleep. I did hear you guys, though."

Irvine's eyes lit up as he sat up. "Uhhh...how much of it?"

Selphie lightly swatted Irvine on his chest, but Kairi stepped forward.

Kairi curled her lips into a smile, the first sincere one Selphie had seen on her friend in what felt like forever.

"Enough to be on board with what I heard."

Selphie's heart fluttered as she saw Kairi's hands begin to unknot her robe.

"I want to feel what you two feel for each other." Kairi's robe joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. "...even if it's just for one night."

Selphie grinned wildly as her eyes ate up the sight of Kairi's bare body before her, every supple curve she had always admired now on full display.

"Like you even needed to ask." She rose to her feet and approached Kairi. Sensing her friend's worry, she gently rested her hands on Kairi's shoulders, then guided her down so she was at eye level with Selphie, resting a knee on a nearby ottoman. Kairi's lip quivered as her mouth met with Selphie's, kissing her slowly, sensually. Kairi moaned into Selphie's mouth as her friend's tongue slowly delved past her lips, and Kairi pulled Selphie closer, brushing her fingers along her arms.

The display before him was plenty enough for Irvine's cock to spring back to full hardness. He quickly went to unlacing his boots and kicking off his trousers, still bunched around his ankles, all while Kairi helped Selphie out of her bra. Irvine rose from his seat and approached the two girls, and Selphie broke her kiss with Kairi to welcome her boyfriend into their huddled embrace.

Irvine brought his thumb and forefinger to Kairi's chin gently guided her to look upon him face-to-face. Both stared into each other for a moment with smoldering eyes, then leaned in to bring their lips together into a tender kiss—with Kairi only a few inches shorter than Irvine, he did not need to lower or kneel himself as he was so used to. Selphie bit her lip giddily as she watched her boyfriend make out with her best friend, caressing both their backs as Irvine delved his tongue past Kairi's lips. She didn't dare interrupt, but eventually the two ended their kiss. Kairi opened her eyes and looked back at Selphie, her face flushed and her head spinning.

"So...you wanna keep things in here?" Selphie asked. "You're the one calling the shots."

"Yuna might be comin' back in soon," Irvine noted. Kairi nodded at Irvine, then looked back at Selphie. She extended both her arms, brushing her hands along each of their backs.

"Let's go to your room. I always thought about joining in with the two of you in there anyway."

Selphie led the way, guiding Kairi by the hand and Irvine bringing up the rear. Kairi tightened her grip on Selphie's hand as she looked over her shoulder and smiled, caressing her thumb into Kairi's palm. Shutting the door behind them, Irvine brought his hands around Kairi's shoulders, gently massaging her tensing muscles as both he and Selphie guided Kairi through the darkness of Selphie's bedroom.

Over the years, many had chided Irvine and Selphie's pairing, the oddity of such a physically imposing, overly masculine man with such a dainty, overly feminine woman. Kairi knew that, despite how different the couple seemed, what they shared in common was most important: Their sense of compassion. For each other, for those they invited into their trysts. Kairi felt humbled to feel that passion, not a shred of shame or jealousy to be felt.

The pair led Kairi to the bed, and as the redhead took a knee onto the mattress, Selphie and Irvine had taken to the opposite ends, and Kairi grew bubbly as she was smothered with affection, turning her head back and forth to take each of their lips before they both leaned in and turned it into a delightfully sloppy three-way kiss.

Kairi giggled like a schoolgirl as she was lowered on her back.

"Eat me out, Selphie." Kairi whispered in what sounded more like a plea than an instruction. As Selphie nodded and crawled down, Kairi then looked to Irvine, up on both knees on the mattress and slowly pumping his cock, the light moonlight from the window behind him making his impressive frame look all the more imposing.

"And you...lemme suck that cock of yours."

Selphie lowered her head between Kairi's spread legs, and gingerly kissed Kairi upon the mound of her sex. The redhead shivered, then raised her legs over Selphie's shoulders before beginning to ensnare her thighs around her friend's neck.

"Mmmm," Selphie moaned. "Smells like you were doing more than just listening in on us."

Kairi giggled, her thighs tensing up around Selphie's head. Selphie could tell that Kairi wasn't up for any more teasing. She took a moment to take in the intoxicating feminine aroma emanating from Kairi's gushing pussy before finally delving in, plunging her tongue past Kairi's labia.

Kairi's entire body jostled around as Selphie's tongue stabbed into her cunt. She looked to her side and found Irivine's cock facing her, with him kneeled to the bed. He reached down and gently combed his hand through her red hair, and Kairi reached out to fondle Irvine's scrotum.

Selphie, thoroughly engrossed in Kairi's crotch, quickly looked up to see Kairi raising Irvine's cock so his knob was pointed at the ceiling, all while she swabbed her tongue around his swollen balls. She snickered with glee before she returned her attention to Kairi's inner folds, briefly seeing the moonlight from outside glisten the saliva Kairi was coating her boyfriend's balls in.

Kairi responded to Selphie's growing enthusiasm by coiling her legs even tighter around her, her thighs pressing up against Selphie's ears. Selphie eagerly speared her tongue through and around Kairi's pussy lips, moaning as she began to taste her friend's juices already gushing from her cunt.

Kairi coughed as she struggled to swallow the saliva pooling in her mouth. Her chest rose high, her head pulsing as she took Irvine's cockhead past her lips. Both boyfriend and girlfriend looked on intently as Kairi fumed through her nose, taking more of Irvine's length into her mouth, savoring his taste. Irvine sighed, holding both his hands gently around Kairi's head, feeling his knob brush against the roof of her mouth and pushing even further back.

Kairi's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had sucked off men before, but none with Irvine's thickness. His prick had filled her mouth only half-way through. Kairi kept a firm grip on the base of Irvine's shaft as she began bobbing her head back and forth along his length. Kairi's face was almost as crimson as her hair, her cheeks drawing inward as she eagerly sucked Irvine's dick. Irvine felt no need to move or thrust into Kairi's mouth, so he instead reached down to her chest, taking one breast in his hand and gripping her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Lightly at first, but started to twist harder, making Kairi gyrate her hips, lightly swaying Selphie from side to side as she kept her lips firmly sealed around Kairi's labia. Selphie clutched Kairi's ass with both hands just to keep her steady, with Kairi's cum already having smeared Selphie's chin and cheeks as she burrowed her face even deeper into her friend's crotch, her nose nudged up against Kairi's flaring clit.

Kairi reached around Irvine's waist, grasping him on the side of his ass, and pushed him forward. Irvine grunted, grabbing the wall to his left for support as Kairi shoved his prick down to her gullet. She clutched her breasts in each hand, stroking her sensitive nipples against her fingers, while Irvine regained himself and took to Kairi's guidance, beginning to gently thrust into Kairi's willing mouth.

Selphie looked up at Irvine. He was panting, hunched over, his face twisting into a lusty grimace. She unclasped her mouth from Kairi's cunt, coughing as she caught her breath, sweat dripping down her nose.

"F-face fuck her, baby," she said. "Her little pussy goes crazy when you shove that big dick of yours down her throat."

Irvine didn't need to follow Selphie's instruction. Kairi released her hands from her breasts and wrapped them around Irvine's waist. Selphie was almost knocked out of the bed how swiftly Kairi shifted her body to an angle, but Selphie dug her knees into the matress and tightened the grip her hands had on Kairi's ass. Her lower lip was now brushing up against his balls. Selphie couldn't believe it. Even she never deep-throated Irvine like that before. Irvine certainly wasn't used to it either, gritting his teeth as his cockhead was nestled deep within Kairi's throat.

Kairi gagged as she thrust her mouth up and down Irvine's prick, with Irvine struggling to match her speed as he gyrated his hips to match her bobbing movements. Kairi's body began to be hit with one spasm after another, each one causing her to thrust her cunt further into Selphie's face. Selphie fucked her tongue deeper into Kairi's pussy, the tip hitting a rougher ridge along her inner walls. Kairi let out a muffled squeal every time Selphie brushed against her G-spot, and Selphie shoved her face so her tongue kept a steady hold upon it, more and more juices flooding her mouth. Selphie's own pussy was throbbing between her legs, but she was zeroed in on Kairi's pleasure, her trembling body undulating, sending tremors through Selphie and Irvine.

With a guttural moan, his balls churned as he finally shot his load into Kairi's mouth. Kairi moaned as she worked to swallow, but before long found herself overwhelmed. Irvine's seed kept sputtering, clogging her throat, filling her mouth. Drawing back, Kairi coughed as she struggled to swallow Irvine's cum while also finally coming up for air. Irvine couldn't relent, still splaying his load over Kairi's mouth before aiming himself down to her chest, splattering her tits with his jism.

Finally, the last few shudders ran through Kairi's body until her muscles went slack. The grip her legs had on Selphie went limp, which Selphie took to finally rise up, licking her lips from Kairi's cream. She saw her boyfriend, utterly spent, huffing with his brow dripping with sweat. She wasn't too far behind him, her head dizzy with lust all from just eating Kairi out. Any worries that Kairi's impassioned spirit had snuffed out were long gone, with Selphie grinning as she looked upon her friend, her face tits and stomach covered in Irvine's cum.

"Beautiful," Selphie observed, her voice somehow tinged with jest and sincerity all at once. She crawled up against Kairi's side, and Irvine lifted himself off his knees and did the same on the other end. Kairi beamed as the couple enveloped her into their warm embrace.

The three of them lay there for a moment, with Irvine or Selphie kissing Kairi on the cheek, neck, or hovering over her to kiss each other. Eventually, Selphie turned Kairi's head towards her, the two girls' noses touching as Selphie caressed her fingers along Kairi's face.

"So…do wanna maybe call it a night, or are you up for more?"

Kairi smiled before lifting herself up, reaching over to touch Irvine along his bicep.

"If you don't mind, could you get your boyfriend here hard again? I'd like for him to fuck me, like he does with you." She then took her hand to Selphie, pulling her close into a tender kiss.

"And, if it's alright with you, I'd like to return the favor with how well you ate my pussy."

Naminé had always detested having to travel through the Darkness. The weightlessness, the utter lack of a spark of life always made her feel smothered, overwhelmed. One moment, she was motionless, drifting through nothingness with only a vague sense that she was being brought back to a tangible world. Soon enough, she found herself laying fetal on the ground, shivering, but her anxiety simmered down as she became aware of her new surroundings.

Naminé bulged her eyes, wheezing as if she had just popped her head out from underwater. She let out a sigh of relief as she brushed her hand across the starchy carpet floor. Homely, but still luxurious compared to what she was used to.

Her reach then touched upon something far softer. Blinking rapidly, Naminé's sight unblurred, discovering a fluffy white bathrobe in her hand. Looking around the room, the blonde found an assortment of discarded clothes scattered all along the floor and furniture. Her ears then perked up to a conspicuous creaking going on through the wall by her side.

Naminé grabbed the wall as she staggered to her feet, and kept her fingertips against the wall as she crept around the corner. Pressing the side of her head against the closed door, the sounds of the creaking bed were mixed with impassioned masculine grunts and the heavy clapping of flesh against flesh. Such noise along with the mess of clothes in the other room didn't take much for even a shut-in like Naminé to put two and two together, but the unexpected whimpering plea she heard, distinctly coming from another girl, begging whoever to keep licking at her clit drove a shudder through Naminé's bones.

Shaking her head, Naminé turned back to the living room, and resolved to pick up and neaten the place as she waited for Kairi to be free. She certainly didn't want to interrupt, and part of her was even thankful that she and Kairi would be given one last moment of solace before the next day.

As she put everything away, Naminé could still hear the lovemaking going on down the hall. Curling up on the couch, she lifted the necklace she was wearing over her head, and stared blankly as she inspected its pendant: Five pink Thalassa shells bound together in grey twine, arranged in the shape of a star.

Naminé brought the Wayfinder to her chest and let out a beleaguered sigh. Soon enough, Kairi would have to leave her home. Naminé silently hoped Kairi wouldn't end up hating her for being the messenger.


End file.
